m_l_p_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
GrimmsDePytheLover/Upcoming Characters
Welcome to Upcoming Characters! Here, you can find character concepts, characters without pages, secondary characters such as parents and other extented family, along with Next Gen Concepts! Upcoming OCs Earth Ponies [[Fashonista|'Fashonista']] Despite the name, Fashonista is smart and witty. She's always been one of the brightest lights in her family, but doesn't only use that for work; she loves helping her mother and father out with fashion, with her own hint of mathmatical logic. Action Action can be simply discribed with one word: controlling. Being the "Director" of the triplets, Action is dramatic and wants everything to go her way. And if it doesn't? Don't worry, she'll just get all up in your face. Despite being the youngest, Action has big dreams that must be made, darling. Pegasus [[Camera|'Camera']] Unlike the rest of her family, Camera is a very shy pegasus. While her siblings are controlling and want to be center stage, Camera prefers to be behind a production and loves the inter workings of stage. But one things seems to run in the family of celebrities: dramatic. If Camera hears an insult, she's sure to confront you as soon as it is heard. Unicorn [[Creative Writer|'Creative Writer']] Creative is a quirky young unicorn. She not a crafty unicorn nor magic wiz unicorn, but Creative is a very creative unicorn, hens the name. Creative loves writing and spending time outside. [[Rubix|'Rubix']] A smart and witty stallion, but a trickster at heart. He normally is seen as nerdy and geeky, but really is just a know it all who likes being annoying and agonizing. Other Secondary OCs Melted Sand A hard working pegasus, Melted Sand comes off as an emotionless worker. He somewhat is. He doesn't like many people, only a few select people who share his blood and common interest. Coder Despite the name, Coder is actually a reading teacher. Dyslexic has a child, Coder picked up her teacher career so no one else would have to struggle like her. She's a bit naggy, but she loves her childern and just wants the best for them. OC Concepts * Leonardo DiCloprio, the father of Fashionista, Red Carpet, Lights, Camera, and Action, Husband to Photo Finish, and famous actor. * Red Carpet, the middle child of the DiCloprio Family. * Game Screen, Fierce's younger bro. * Blooming Flower, a confused pony who loves playing the piano and is secretly known as "Rising Sun". * Party Balloon, a ditzy party planner who still lives with her parents and loves the trumpet. Stage Name "Sprikle". * Pie Dough, the younger sister to Flower who is destined to be a great cook, but really and truely loves to sing. Stage Name = "Sour Tart" * Tolla-Rolla, 'can I have a G.3 based oc please? Stage name = "Zesty Lime". * '????, a steampunk pegasus * Batpony, Draconequus, and Changeling besties. Next Gen *The DiCloprio Kids (Fashionista to Action) aren't considered Next Gen since they exist in the current time period* * Flame Heart, daughter of Ribby and Fierce *Possibly Canon* * Quick Spell, son of Fierce and Harry Trotter *Possibly Canon* * Purple Smoak, daughter of Harry and Ribby *Possibly Canon* Category:Subpages